Como un planeta y su luna
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Inconscientemente, se buscaban el uno al otro, por eso siempre aparecían juntos en todas partes. Gokudera caminaba por la calle y se lo encontraba al girar la esquina. Yamamoto sonreía, se acercaba y recibía un par de insultos. Como un acuerdo tácito no pronunciado, los dos se buscaban para no estar solos, porque eso era lo que más temían los dos, quedarse solos. 8059.


**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece, es una obra de Amano Akira.

**Notas:** Sé que es un one-shot de mierda pero bueno, nació hoy él solito y no quería espantar a la musa.

* * *

Gokudera caminaba por la calle, bajo la mortecina luz de la mañana o el cielo nublado, y se lo encontraba al girar la esquina. Gruñía, le saludaba y los dos se dirigían a buscar a Tsuna. Y Tsuna les veía aparecer juntos.

Yamamoto salía del entrenamiento de béisbol por la tarde, se quedaba un rato charlando con sus compañeros de equipo y se iba a casa. Y allí estaba él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sujetando un cigarro, con ese aire de chico rudo que quería dar a entender ser pero que en realidad usaba para escudarse. Yamamoto sonreía, se acercaba y recibía un par de insultos. Pero volvían juntos a casa.

Gokudera a veces iba a comer al negocio de Yamamoto padre. Fingía que pasaba por allí y se acomodaba para engullir una nada desdeñable ración de lo que fuera que pidiese. Allí estaba él, sentado enfrente con esa sonrisa suya tan estúpida y condenadamente cautivadora, acompañándolo para que no estuviese solo. Luego pagaba y se iba, no sin antes espetar un seco y arisco "Me voy a casa, te veré mañana en el instituto". Pero aún así, él le seguía hasta su casa y se despedían allí, juntos.

Yamamoto tenía firmes ideas sobre pelear. Si tenía que elegir, escogía combatir en equipo y por elegir también, siempre prefería que Gokudera le acompañase. Era algo inconsciente y que él jamás lograba entender. Lo cierto era que se sentía tranquilo cerca del chico, mucho más sereno, fuerte y decidido. Gokudera nunca lo admitiría pero le sucedía algo parecido. Era una extraña comunión difícil de ver, entender y palpar pero estaba ahí. Orbitaban siempre uno al lado del otro, ya fuera para pelear o pelearse entre ellos o echarse una mano, como para darle su apoyo a Tsuna. No lo veían tan bien como desde fuera pero se compenetraban mucho mejor que cualquiera en la banda.

Ni siquiera eran conscientes de sus propios movimientos, no los pensaban. Simplemente iban el uno por el otro, como si así debiera de ser. Gokudera nunca fallaba en buscarlo para llegar los dos a la vez a clase, jamás se olvidaba de esperar a Yamamoto para volver a casa juntos. Tampoco Yamamoto dejaba que Gokudera pelease a solas, sabía que aunque tuviera su orgullo, la pelea en equipo le llenaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Como un acuerdo tácito, no pronunciado, los dos se buscaban para no estar solos, porque eso era lo que más temían los dos, quedarse solos.

* * *

La azotea era un buen sitio para mirar los entrenamientos de béisbol. Tenía una visión perfecta de todo el campo y los jugadores. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero observar el juego le daba tranquilidad. Mirar las bolas pasando de un lado a otro, oír el chasquido de los bateos, los gritos. Voces, su voz.

Gokudera se quedaba todas las tardes de entrenamiento de béisbol espiando desde la azotea de la escuela, fumando cigarro tras cigarro hasta que se terminaba la hora y bajaba a esperar a Yamamoto, como siempre hacía. Nunca recordaba cual había sido la primera vez que subió a verlo desde ahí, siempre le daba la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo, aun cuando aquello no era posible. Sólo sabía que le gustaba estar ahí, con el viento de cara, el humo en los pulmones y la visión de Yamamoto en los ojos.

Se contentaba con admirarlo desde esa distancia, mientras la sinuosidad, la forma con la que sujetaba el bate o lanzaba la bola, le embelesaba. Tampoco podía recordar desde cuando había empezado a sentirse así observándolo. Un buen día, Gokudera había tomado consciencia de lo que hacía, de caminar hacia la órbita de Yamamoto sin contemplaciones, aguardando a algo. Se negaba a ponerle nombre a aquello y así pasaban los días, dejando que la vida siguiese ella sola su camino.

Ese día las cosas fueron diferentes porque a diferencia de las demás tardes, una bola se escapó y fue tan alto que aterrizó a pocos pasos de en donde Gokudera estaba. Al ver que muchos de los jugadores miraban hacia allí, Gokudera se alejó de la valla metálica, llevándose la pelota casi por inercia, y se escondió en uno de los laterales de la estructura superior, lejos de la puerta. Allí no lo verían. Minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y un jugador, un chico desconocido para él, avanzó por el área, buscando la bola. Gokudera pensó que hubiese sido divertido que Yamamoto subiese para así marearle con la pelota perdida luego, aunque aún así se la guardó, dejando que el otro pobre muchacho se fuese con las manos vacías.

Media hora más tarde bajó las escaleras, para hacer que estaba esperando desde hacía poco tiempo en la pared de siempre, con su actitud de siempre y fumando, como siempre. Lo que no era como siempre era el peso del bolsillo y la profunda sensación de satisfacción por tener algo que posiblemente Yamamoto había tocado.

* * *

—El viernes que viene tenemos el partido contra el Hinodai.

—¿Y qué mierda me quieres decir con eso?

Como algunas veces, Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban comiendo en el local del padre del primero y Yamamoto había comentado el asunto del béisbol. A Gokudera le sacaba de quicio bastante a menudo pero había aprendido a soportarlo con el tiempo. El béisbol era una de las cosas que más amaba Yamamoto y como tal, Gokudera lo respetaba, aun cuando sintiera celos de eso. A veces acariciaba la idea de ser más importante que el béisbol, pero era una fantasía sin sentido.

—Pensé que quizá quisieras ir a verlo.

Un ligero calorcito se le extendió por las mejillas y el pecho al escuchar a Yamamoto decirle eso. Bueno, no había dicho exactamente irle a verle a él pero casi. Con un gruñido y mientras fruncía el entrecejo, Gokudera se llevó su vaso a los labios y bebió, pensativo, más bien como haciendo que se lo pensaba.

—Quizá vaya, si no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Eh? Bueno… —Yamamoto compuso una de sus sonrisas de idiota, haciéndole callar con eso. Ambos sabían, porque lo sabían inconscientemente, que Gokudera estaría allí como un clavo— Se lo diré a los demás también.

—Haz lo que quieras —simulando indiferencia, Gokudera se encogió de hombros refunfuñando. Aunque de todas formas, le consolaba el hecho de que Yamamoto hubiese querido proponérselo a él primero.

Sentía un regusto extraño en la boca del estómago al pensarlo.

Como todos los días que iba, Gokudera se levantó después de comer para irse. Sólo que en esa ocasión, una pelota de béisbol resbaló de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo, botando débilmente por la tarima. El delicado movimiento y el sutil ruido fueron suficientes para que ambos se quedaran mirando el objeto, Yamamoto sorprendido y Gokudera congelado, no sabiendo si de vergüenza u otra cosa.

—Ala, ¿y eso? —Yamamoto se estiró y cogió la bola, observándola luego.

—Mierda, como si no supieras lo que es, idiota —bufó Gokudera, terminándose de levantar porque más le valía salir lo antes posible de allí.

—No sueles llevar estas cosas encima.

—Me la encontré por ahí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

Gokudera gruñó por lo bajo y rugió en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometido?

—Ya te he dicho que por ahí, no importa —entonces extendió la mano—. Dámela.

Yamamoto le miró desde su posición, mucho más baja, con sincera curiosidad, con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Gokudera agitó la mano, comenzando a irritarse. Yamamoto no podía saber de dónde había sacado aquella pelota, porque si lo descubría, por más estúpido que fuese, se daría cuenta y sería consciente.

—Hm… —pero como era tan buen chico, le devolvió la bola, rozándole los dedos sin querer con su propia piel. No estaba muy convencido de aquello pero si era de Gokudera, tenía que dársela. Lo que no sabía era porqué iba con ella encima—. No sabía que te gustase tanto el béisbol —murmuró, levantandose también de la mesa.

Gokudera le lanzó una mirada algo mezquina mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se guardaba la pelota en el bolsillo.

—Y no me gusta, imbécil.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué llevas una bola a todas partes.

—¿Y qué te importa? Es una maldita bola perdida, joder, déjalo estar —refunfuñó Gokudera yendo hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Yamamoto, algo que le hizo murmurar "bola perdida" y seguir a Gokudera hasta afuera. Como siempre, inconscientemente fue hasta él, imbuido por una extraña gravedad similar a la que compartía un planeta con una luna. Y Gokudera, que sentía esa misma sensación de órbita, soltó unas cuantas palabrotas pero dejó que Yamamoto le acompañara hasta casa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el apartamento del chico, Yamamoto rumiando unas cuantas cosas sobre esa dichosa pelota y Gokudera rezando para que Yamamoto realmente siguiese siendo tan imbécil como todos los días. El incidente de la pelota, así lo estaba llamando en su cabeza. Una vez en la puerta, Gokudera hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, brusco, y giró la llave. Un chirrido metálico resonó en el silencio de la calle.

—¿Gokudera?

Yamamoto se acercó un momento a la vez que Gokudera se giraba, quedando los dos cara a cara, mirándose, Yamamoto con una perspicacia poco habitual en él y Gokudera con genuina aprensión. El mismo calor de antes le subió por el cuello hasta colorearle las mejillas, haciendo que aquel viejo sabor extraño trepase por la garganta hasta incrustarse en el paladar para jugar en su lengua. Se sorprendió al comprobar que a Yamamoto parecía ocurrirle lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hm… —parecía que Yamamoto no encontraba las palabras o lo que quería decir. Eso era más raro aún—. Nada, te veré mañana en clase.

Y se giró de sopetón, dejando a Gokudera solo y confundido en la puerta. Yamamoto no decía nunca eso, jamás decía "te veré en clase". Siempre soltaba su típico "hasta mañana" y se iba. Gokudera no acertó a pensar esa vez, ni siquiera en lo idiota que era Yamamoto. Tan sólo metió la mano en el bolsillo, palpó la pelota, la rodeó con los dedos y apretó, sacándola. Entonces alzó la voz.

—¡Eh, idiota del béisbol!

Yamamoto se ladeó al oír el grito y alzó las cejas. Gokudera levantó el brazo, con la pelota en la mano.

—¡Atrápala! —y lanzó.

Fue un tiro muy flojo porque Gokudera no sabía arrojar correctamente una bola así, de modo que a Yamamoto le fue fácil capturarla. Cuando la tuvo en las manos, noto la calidez de la piel de Gokudera todavía en su superficie y una sensación de familiaridad rara. Como si aquella pelota ya la hubiese tenido antes entre los dedos. Miró a Gokudera, sonriendo ancho y abierto. Este, entonces, y sin saber cómo, le correspondió con otra sonrisa, mucho más pequeña y ladeada, pero sincera.

—Pásate mañana por aquí, ¿eh? —le espetó— Ya me la devuelves mañana.

—¡Vale!

Que idiota, utilizar esa pelota de mierda como excusa para que ese tonto no rompiese la rutina de siempre. Que Gokudera no quería verlo sólo en clases, necesitaba verlo siempre que pudiera y su cabeza se lo permitiese, para no volverse loco.

Yamamoto se fue de vuelta a casa, silbando alto mientras jugaba a lanzar la bola un poco hacia arriba. Seguía sin saber que esa bola era la que nunca encontraron en la azotea. Él no lo sabía, pero inconscientemente había aceptado aquello como un símbolo. La pelota ya no estaba perdida.

Era de ellos.


End file.
